


Forever

by Slythendor4ever



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Fluff, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slythendor4ever/pseuds/Slythendor4ever
Summary: Blaze sided with Glacier and the Icewings in the war for a reason.A sweet fic about forbidden love in the middle of a horrible war.
Relationships: Blaze/Glacier (Wings of Fire), blacier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Blaze's head was spinning. All she could think was 'cold, cold, cold'. Until SHE walked up. The only dragon on Blaze's mind. The only thing Blaze had been thinking of. Blaze's girlfriend.

"You look a bit cold, Princess." With a smirk offered Blaze a warm blanket, and Blaze accepted gratefully. She followed the frosty young queen into her palace. 

"You're always there for me, Glacier." Glacier smiled a real, warm smile that only Blaze ever got to see. "Forever."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When an Icewing soldier insults Blaze, there is a price to pay.

Blaze was walking down the chilly hallways wrapped in a blanket, the same one Glacier had given her the day before. Despite the cold, she was feeling very warm inside. The cold hallway reminded her of Glacier, with it's pristine icy blue and white walls, very close to the color of Glacier's scales. Glacier was sleek, elegant, perfect...

Blaze's daydreaming was cut off by three Icewing soldiers walking down the hallway. The first one, large, muscular, and grayish, walked up to her. "What are you doing in this hall? You must not have known, but this leads to Queen Glacier's throne." Then, he whispered loudly to his companion. '"Heard she's, like, super dumb. Pretty, though."  
"Would you like me to show you where your quarters are? You just came from them, so you turn around, head straight..." He gave her a detailed account as if she was stupid. Then he winked at her. "I'll walk there with ya."

Blaze glared at him, and was about to say something scathing when Glacier walked up and did it for her.

"Seal! This is PRINCESS Blaze, and she is very intelligent, capable of finding her own quarters! I will not have you blatantly disrespecting my royal guest! You are fired. Do not come back to palace, or there WILL be consequences!" 

Everyone in the room stared at the queen in shock. "Oh," She added, "And Blaze is taken."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaze meets Glacier in the throne room to discuss their... relationship

Blaze walked up to Glacier's throne, seeing the regal queen and almost swooning. But she had something to say to Glacier, so swooning could wait.

"Glacier! I wanted to discuss our... relationship." Glacier stared at her. "Alliance or... other?" Blaze winced. "Kinda both?" Glacier nodded. "Well, what do you have to say?"

"I... well... I wanted to make sure... well... does anyone know of our relationship? If not, won't there be... suitors for both of us?" Glacier nodded thoughtfully. "No. No one knows quite yet, but I would prefer not to tell anyone right now. Dragons might be convinced we are only allies because of our... relationship. And then we might lose soldiers we need."


End file.
